1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a hydraulic brake system and a hydraulic pilot brake valve for use in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic brake systems are well known and in widespread use in cars, trucks, and other vehicles. Large, heavy vehicles and vehicles engaged in moving heavy loads require hydraulic brake systems that reliably deliver large braking forces. Current systems, however, are very complex. They often contain redundant systems for reliability in case one should fail. They also often include redundant parts, including dual brake actuator valves, dual accumulator charging valves, and dual accumulators, in case one part should fail. A large amount of tubing, hoses, and plumbing is required to incorporate these redundant systems and parts into current brake systems. There remains, therefore a continuing need for efficient, reliable hydraulic brake systems and valves for use therewith.